King Oberon
King Oberon was a minor character first mentioned in the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise and who appeared in its bonus game, The King's Fiery Clothes. He was the former King of the Egeskov Kingdom and whom vanity lead to its destruction. He is based on the the emperor from the The Emperor's New Clothes. Appearance and Personality To be added History To be added Relevant Parables The Ominous Beauty (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once upon a time, a beautiful prince was born in a kingdom beside the water. Everybody in the kingdom, blessing the prince's birth. Only a wandering old lady warned of the coming misfortune, which could only be avoided if the prince didn't look at himself in the mirror. Of course, no one listened to the prophet of doom. The old lady was ousted from the kingdom and soon forgotten. The prince grew up to be a good-looking man, and soon a charismatic king ascended the throne. Meanwhile, he became more and more fond of himself as he gazed upon his reflection in the mirror. He loved no one more than himself, for he believed that there was no creature as beautiful in the entire kingdom, or even the world. Shortly thereafter the king became unkind, cruel and selfish. He taxed his people to fill his castle with the finest things money could buy, especially elegant clothing and gorgeous ornaments. Life was hard for people under the king's rule. People no longer loved the king. They even began to curse his name. As more time passed, the king became mentally unstable, locking himself away in his castle. Perhaps the curse was effective. People said the king had gone crazy, for his beauty faded with age. The king ruined himself and finally his kingdom. The doomed prophecy spoken by the old lady came to fruition. 'The King's New Clothes '(from The King's Fiery Clothes) A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Relationships * Giselle (Royal Witch, deceased) * Forest Witch (acquaintance, deceased) Trivia * King Oberon's name is a reference to the Fairy King Oberon from William Shakespeare's play the A Midsummer Night's Dream. Quotes Quotes by King Oberon * "Magnificent! I shall throw a parade to celebrate my beauty and youthful figure!" Gallery King_Oberon_an_old_man.jpg|Old King Oberon DP15 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg|King Oberon wallpaper The Ominous Beauty Parable Image.jpg The King's New Clothes Parable Image.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Kings Category:The King's Fiery Clothes